Objectives
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Complete] Kate has to deal with the aftermath of her confession. Sequel to Intentions.
1. Part 1

Title: Objectives

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG-13   
Category: Drama, Romance

Spoilers: Through "Marine Down"

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Sequel to "Intentions". Yes, it's Gibbs/Kate.

  


The two agents squared off. The first placed her palms on the desk.

"I'm not an invalid, Gibbs!" Caitlin Todd said angrily.

The second mirrored her position, getting into her face. "No, you aren't. But you've just been through a pretty tough experience, and the powers that be want you to take some time off."

"And I'll just bet you convinced them that it was a great idea, didn't you?" she accused. He did not respond, and she threw her hands up in a gesture of frustration. "God! I've killed men before! You don't think I can handle this?"

"Those men weren't out to kill you specifically, Agent Todd! A man broke into your apartment and planned to kidnap you. I think that's pretty damn traumatizing, myself." Gibbs sat down and crossed his arms.

"Then why aren't you taking a forced vacation?" He did not answer her. "Fine. Go ahead. Ignore me, you bastard." She grabbed her briefcase and stomped out of the bullpen.

Anthony Dinozzo sat at his desk and watched the argument with avid interest. "Jeez, boss. What happened up there? I've never seen Kate that pissed off--and believe me, I know when she's angry."

"That's because you're usually the one that upsets her," Gibbs said, turning on his computer.

"I don't know, Gibbs. You must've done something really bad..."

"Drop it, Dinozzo," Gibbs said harshly. The phone rang, and he picked it up. "Gibbs." He listened for a moment. "Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up. "Dinozzo, book us on the soonest flight to Rhode Island."

"Rhode Island? Why are we going there?" Tony asked, confused.

"I'll tell you in the truck. Get goin'." Gibbs headed for the elevator. Tony shook his head and picked up the handset.

****

Caitlin Todd slammed the door and pounded the steering wheel. That jerk thought he could run her life! Just because she had said something stupid in a moment of desperation... Kate growled low in her throat. God, that man pissed her off.

She twisted the key in the ignition savagely. The engine roared to life, and she peeled out of the parking lot.

****

Kate entered her apartment and tossed her keys on the table. She sighed and flopped down on the couch. She really didn't want to be cooped up there for the next week. The apartment held too many fresh memories.

The phone rang, startling Kate. She got up and looked at the caller ID. Sighing, she picked up the cordless receiver. "Hello, Mother," she said resignedly.

"Caitlin, dear," Barbara Long greeted her daughter. "I just received a call from a gentleman who works with you. He said that you were taking a vacation after something happened to you? Why didn't you call me?"

"It just happened this weekend. I haven't had too much time to myself." Kate closed her eyes.

"Oh. And what is this I've heard about a new job?" Kate nearly groaned.

"I'm working at NCIS now, Mother. Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Really?" The note of disapproval in her mother's voice was clear. "When are you going to settle down and marry a nice man?"

Kate gritted her teeth. "You know that I like my job, Mother. I don't want to 'settle down'. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if I decide to get married." 'Yeah, after the wedding,' a vicious little voice said in her head.

"Wonderful! Well, dear, remember you can call us anytime. Jeff and I would love to see you again. Oh, have to go. We're late for brunch. I'll talk to you later, darling!" Her mother hung up, and Kate shook her head. That was classic Barbara.

Her phone rang again. "Out-of-area?" Kate's brow furrowed. "Hello?"

"Kate? I just received a call about you. Are you all right?"

"Oh, Dad," she said. "Let me guess--Gibbs called you."

"I believe that was his name, yes. What happened, sweetheart? Was it the same man as last time? I knew I should've gone after him when I had the chance," her father growled.

Kate smiled. "Yes, it was, Dad--but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Well, that's good--but what about you? How is your new job going?"

"My job?" Kate snorted. "Well, other than blurting something out that I shouldn't have, and now being stuck on forced leave, it's going just wonderfully."

Robert Todd sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. But you could probably use the time off. When was the last time you took a vacation? Wasn't it four years ago?"

She laughed. "Five, actually. We went to Disney together, remember?" Her father laughed with her.

"I remember. You insisted on going on Space Mountain three times in a row."

"And then you forced me to ride the spinning teacups, and I threw up," Kate grinned.

"How is it that you can handle Space Mountain, but not the teacups? You don't exactly have a weak stomach."

"I don't know about that--you should've seen me on Navy transport. I thought my stomach would turn inside-out."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. Are you going to be okay?" her father asked, reverting to the original subject.

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"You sure? You could always take off to the cottage if you want. It's not summer, so you'll have to open it yourself, but it'll be quiet. And I'm sure you could use a change of scenery."

"You know what? I think I'll do just that. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, princess. Call me when you get there, just so I know you're okay. Do you want me to send the jet?"

"No, I think I can handle flying commercial," Kate smiled.

"Okay. Well, I should probably get back to my meeting now. You take care of yourself, sweetheart."

"I will, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too. 'Bye, Kate."

"'Bye, Dad." She hung up the phone and smiled. Then she frowned. Narrowing her eyes, she dialed a number.

****

"Dinozzo," Tony answered his cell, turning away from the crowd at the airport.

"Put Gibbs on. Now," the caller demanded.

Tony pulled a face. "It's for you, boss." He handed Gibbs the cell phone.

"Gibbs."

"You called my _parents_?!" Tony could hear Kate's outraged voice.

"Hey, you didn't seem to want to call them anytime soon," Gibbs replied.

"You assume too much, Agent Gibbs. All stupid confessions aside, you had no right to meddle in my personal life."

"Look, Kate," Gibbs started.

"Don't you 'Look, Kate,' me, Gibbs. You look. You keep the hell out of my personal affairs, and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"I'm not promising anything, Kate."

Tony could just picture Kate rolling her eyes. "What I tell my family is my business. Unless you want me to call up your ex-wives and--"

"You leave them out of this," Gibbs growled.

"Then you leave my family out of this." Kate changed the subject abruptly. "I'm not going to be home for a week. You'll have to call my cell."

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"That's none of your concern. You just need to know I won't be home." She hung up. Gibbs swore and threw the phone down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! That doesn't belong to you!" Tony rescued his phone. He took one look at Gibbs' glower and decided that he would be silent on the flight.

****

"We will be landing in Providence in approximately ten minutes. We hope you have enjoyed your flight, and as always, thank you for flying American Airlines."

Kate opened her eyes and yawned. The flight had been much more enjoyable than usual--probably because she wasn't riding Navy transport, and she didn't have to watch Tony hit on the flight attendant for the entire flight.

The plane touched down at T.F. Green, and Kate disembarked with the other passengers. She collected her luggage and made her way to the car rental agency.

"Hello. Reservation for Caitlin Todd," she said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Todd," the rental agent said cheerfully. "Here's your key. 12A. Have a nice trip!"

"I will, thanks." She smiled and walked to the parking spot, where a bright red convertible waited for her. She got in and left the airport. Turning south, she headed toward Newport.

For as long as she could remember, her father had rented a summer cottage on the beach in Newport. A few years ago, after he had received a promotion, he had bought the cottage outright. She rarely visited nowadays, but the cottage held many happy memories for her. When her parents had been married, it had been neutral ground--somewhere they had refused to fight. At least for their yearly vacations.

The half-hour trip from Warwick to Newport put Kate in a better mood than she had left Washington with. She maneuvered the streets of Newport with ease, surprised at how much she remembered.

Pulling up in front of the cottage, she smiled. She unloaded the trunk and walked up the front walkway. Unlocking the door, she took a deep breath. A feeling of peace washed over her as she stepped inside.

Kate wrinkled her nose at the dust floating in the air. The house would need a good cleaning. Well, she could handle that. Besides, it wasn't as if she had anything more important to do.

Kate pushed the open the door to the master bedroom and dropped her bags on the floor. She walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a fitted sheet and a comforter. She quickly made the bed, then fell onto it in relief. Exhausted, she sunk into a light slumber.

****

_"C'mon, Kate. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. Concerned blue eyes bore into hers._

"Gibbs?" she asked thickly. "What..." She sat up and shivered. "Oh, God," she whispered.

"I don't think He had anything to do with it," Gibbs said dryly. Kate glared.

"I thought it was a dream." Gibbs shook his head. Kate's eyes narrowed. "Have you been sitting there all night?" she asked. He nodded wordlessly. She rolled her eyes. "Go to bed, Gibbs. I'll be fine."

"You certainly didn't sound like it two minutes ago."

Kate closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. "Gibbs, I've been dealing with nightmares my entire life. I can take care of it. You need some sleep--you've been awake for nearly two days straight."

"I've gone for longer than that without sleep," he answered.

"I'm sure you have. Gibbs, I promise, if I have a really bad nightmare, you'll hear me," Kate said, her lips curving up at the corners.

"I don't doubt it." Gibbs grinned as Kate smacked his arm.

****

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks." Kate rubbed the back of her neck and yawned. She folded her arms on the dining room table. She placed her head on her forearm. "I'd usually yell at you for waking me up this early, but..." She trailed off.

"Me, neither," Gibbs said in understanding. He pushed her hand away from her shoulder and started kneading her tense muscles. Kate sighed in relief.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned. She could imagine his smirk. "And don't you dare say that's what they all tell you." He chuckled softly.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked, working out a knot.

Kate's smile disappeared. "Only to me." She sighed again, sadly this time. She reached up and grabbed his wrists. "Stop."

"Why?" He truly sounded confused.

She stood and looked directly into his eyes. "You know why."

****

He held the door open for her. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I've done this before, Gibbs. I'll be fine." She walked away, aware that he was watching her.

She opened the door to her apartment. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she determinedly held them back. She had cried more than enough last night. It was time to face the facts.

She stepped into her bedroom. It was spotless--but she could still see the bloodstain where Peter had lain after... after he had killed himself. She glanced at the bed. She would sleep on the couch tonight.

She walked back into the living room. She sat on the couch and stared unseeing at the wall. Last night, she had been a wreck. Tonight, she felt... not numb... empty. Like she had spent all of her pent-up emotional energy, and there was nothing left inside.

He knew. Months of hiding it from him, and he knew. He seemed willing to work with her... but could she work with him? The entire dynamic of their relationship had been changed yesterday, and they couldn't get it back, no matter how hard they tried.

Funny... she had never thought she was the kind of woman who would fall for her boss. But Gibbs... Gibbs was different. Not only was he physically attractive, he had the kind of personality that just drew people to him. Even if he was an insensitive bastard sometimes. Plus, he wouldn't put up with her stubborn streak. She smirked. He had proven that last night.

She sighed deeply, then lay back on the couch. Last night, she had asked why. Tonight, she realized that 'why' didn't factor into it. Sometimes, there was no why. She just had to accept it... and move on. No matter how long it took.

****

Kate opened her eyes. She shook off a feeling of unease. Standing, she started toward the door--then tripped. Groaning, she lifted her bags onto the bed and placed her clothing in the large walnut dresser.

She walked out into the kitchen. Opening a few windows, she let the cool air into the house. She pulled a rag and a bottle of kitchen cleanser out of the cabinet beneath the sink, and began to wipe down the kitchen.

Two hours later, she stood back and observed the results of her hard work. The countertops shone. The cupboards stood open, the items on their shelves freshly washed and neatly arranged. The room was ready for use. Kate's stomach growled, and she realized that there was no food in the house. She grabbed her purse and a light jacket, and she headed for the nearest grocery store.

****

"She's the fourth one we've found this month," the NCIS agent said. He hid his distress well, but not so well that Tony didn't pick up on it.

"Listen, Quinn, why don't you go back and get us the information you have on the other three victims. Okay?" He patted the man on the shoulder and walked over to Gibbs. "You know, I think he's more annoying than McGee was."

"You're only saying that," Gibbs said, standing, "because he's refusing to call you 'sir'. Good thing Ducky's not here, or someone would've been pushed off of Newport Bridge by now."

"You know they had to move the body, Gibbs. It would've been washed away at high tide otherwise." Tony shrugged at Gibbs' glare. "I'm just sayin'..."

"I know what you're saying, Dinozzo. And I realized that."

"This is a nice part of town. Why would someone dump the body here?"

"It's the off-season. They're either a native, or they're just trying to stir up trouble."

"But if they wanted the body to be found, wouldn't they have dropped it somewhere there's more people?"

"The current probably dragged her from the drop spot down to this beach." Tony waited for further explanation, but Gibbs was more tight-lipped than usual.

"I really wish Kate was here," Tony muttered.

"What was that?" Gibbs snapped.

Tony's eyes widened. "I only said that I wished Kate was here. It goes more quickly with her around. And it's less boring."

"I can live without your bickering. And we survived before Kate joined the team." Gibbs started toward the truck.

Tony shook his head as Gibbs walked away. Had he forgotten about another anniversary or something?

****

Kate groaned as she sank into the bathtub. The hot water eased her aching muscles. After grocery shopping, she had worked on cleaning the bathroom. She had then "made" herself dinner--clam chowder from the restaurant down the street. A lot had changed over the years--but the wonderful seafood place she had loved was still there.

Her anger at Gibbs was beginning to wane. Oh, she was still ticked that he had decided to handle her. However, she was enjoying her vacation too much to maintain her original level of fury.

Kate sipped at a glass of wine and closed her eyes. Yes, this had to be much better than whatever Tony and Gibbs were doing right now...

****

"Call her."

"No."

"Call her."

"No."

"Call her."

"Dinozzo..." Gibbs said in a warning voice.

"You know we need her, Gibbs. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Tony said, frustrated.

"We don't need Agent Todd's help. We managed before she joined us, we will when she's gone."

"Why? Is she going somewhere?" Tony asked, suddenly suspicious.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "We're obviously not getting anywhere with this. Go to sleep, Dinozzo." Gibbs got up and went to his room. Tony reached for his cell phone. "And you better not call her!" Tony rolled his eyes and made a face, but left his phone alone.

****

Kate awoke to the soothing sound of the tide. She smiled. She hadn't been this relaxed since... well, she couldn't remember when.

Kate got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. The automatic coffee machine had worked perfectly. She opened the sliding-glass door and sat on the back porch, facing the water. It was breezy, but her terry-cloth robe kept her warm. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed in contentment. She looked down the beach. There was a lot of movement off in the distance. Impromptu picnic? She shrugged. Her gaze swept the water. A couple of boats bobbed on the horizon. She was hit with the sudden urge to draw. Her fingers practically itched with the desire. Kate stood and headed for the bedroom.

She changed into a sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. She decided to forgo footwear. Kate pulled out her sketchpad and a set of colored pencils, then headed for the porch. Impulsively, she decided to walk along the water.

She set her pad and pencils on the table. Rolling up the legs of her jeans, she walked slowly down to the water's edge, relishing the sensation of sand between her toes. She shrieked and scurried away as the frigid water washed over her feet. She repeated the action, giggling. She felt like a little girl again, splashing in the cold water of the Atlantic.

Kate spotted an outcropping of rock. She returned to the porch to grab her drawing supplies, then headed for the rocks. She carefully stepped onto the slippery rocks. Finding one dry and flat enough to sit on, she perched there and began to sketch the beautiful scene of the beach in the late morning light.

The water began to rise, and Kate decided to head back before she got trapped. Picking her way across the rocks, she slid suddenly. Keeping a firm grip on her sketchpad, she reached out and grabbed for a handhold. She pulled herself up. At eye level, she saw a flash of white. She reached out and lifted the item carefully. Her head immediately snapped toward the bustle of activity at the opposite end of the beach. It was a female Naval officer's cover... and it had blood on it.

Kate hurried off the rocks, leaving the cover as she had found it, and ran as fast as she could toward the cottage. She stumbled a few times before realizing running on the hard-packed sand at the water's edge would be easier.

Jumping up the steps to the porch, she paused to catch her breath. Ignoring the sand still clinging to her feet, Kate hurried to the bedroom. She searched for her cell phone. She began to get frustrated when she could not find it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

****

Tony walked the length of the deserted road, Agent Quinn accompanying him. He shook his head again at the injustice of it all. This was pointless. It was the middle of April--no one was in these cottages. No one sane, anyway. "Who would want to come to Rhode Island?" he asked aloud.

Agent Quinn shot him a glance. "It's quite the tourist place during the summer. You ever been to Watch Hill?"

"No," Tony said, shaking his head.

"Shame. It's beautiful. There are good things about Rhode Island. You just need to know where to look."

"Sounds like a good motto for life, Quinn." Tony squinted. "Is that a car?" he asked, a note of excitement in his voice.

They jogged toward the red convertible. "Nice," Tony whistled.

"It's a rental," Quinn said, pointing to the plates.

"So whoever lives here doesn't live here. C'mon, let's see if our mysterious resident saw anything." They walked up the stone steps and knocked.

"Coming!" an irritated voice rang out. Tony's brow furrowed. It sounded familiar.

The door opened. Tony's eyebrows flew up in shock. "Kate?"

****

"Tony? Why am I not surprised?" Kate asked, exasperated. "Yes, I have seen something. Come in," she said, waving her guests inside.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Tony asked.

"You two know each other?"

Tony and Kate smirked at each other. "I suppose you could say that," Kate said dryly. She held her hand out to Agent Quinn. "Special Agent Kate Todd. I work with Tony--well, most of the time."

Quinn shook Kate's hand. "So you're the one Agent Dinozzo's been wanting to call."

"Tony?" Kate turned to the other agent, who shrugged.

"Gibbs has been a major bastard since you left yesterday. Much worse than usual."

"He can be worse?" Kate asked, rolling her eyes. Tony snickered.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you come back to the base--I'll prove it to you."

Kate laughed. "No, I believe you." She reverted to professional mode. "You want to see what I found. Come on." She led the way out of the house.

"You never answered my question," Tony said. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacationing, of course," Kate said. "My dad owns the cottage. He offered it to me after..."

Tony smirked. "I heard."

"Gibbs told you?"

"No, I heard you yelling at him."

Kate shook her head. "He deserved it."

"Never said he didn't." Kate stopped, and Tony asked, "We there?"

"Yeah. Right up here." Kate climbed onto the rocks and pointed to the cover. It was hidden in a little overhang. It was difficult to see unless one was close up.

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Kate." He pulled out his cell phone. "You, uh, want me to..."

Kate shook her head. "Put it off for as long as you can. I was actually beginning to enjoy my vacation. At least give me a few more minutes."

"Sure. Hey, Quinn, you want to take her statement?" Quinn nodded, and Tony dialed Gibbs' cell. "Gibbs, we found something."

  


End 1/2.


	2. Part 2

Title: Objectives

Disclaimers and other info in part 1.

  


Gibbs jogged up to Tony. "What'd you find?" he asked tersely.

Tony pointed. "Her cover. And I'm assuming her blood." Gibbs examined the rocks and nodded.

"I want to talk to the witness."

"I think she wants her privacy, Gibbs."

"I don't care. She's the only link we have to this crime, and I want to see what she knows."

"Quinn took her statement. She just got here yesterday. She said she slipped on the rocks and found the cover. She was about to call the police when Quinn and I showed up."

"How do you know she wasn't involved?" Gibbs asked.

Tony hid a smirk. "Oh, I think she's pretty trustworthy, boss."

"You sure about that?"

"I would trust her with my life," he said honestly.

"Tony, you just met this woman. Which cottage is it?" Gibbs strode away.

"Sorry, Kate," Tony muttered under his breath. He ran after Gibbs.

****

Kate lay on the couch, an arm across her eyes. She heard a knock on the door and yelled, "It's open!" The door squeaked open, and Kate said, "Couldn't stall him any longer, Dinozzo?" She sat up and opened her eyes.

Tony shrugged. "I tried. He doesn't listen to me, you know that."

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Gibbs said. "So you're our witness?"

"I told you I'd trust her with my life," Tony said.

Kate smirked. "Pretty brave, Tony." He grinned cheekily.

"How did you get here?"

"Through my mother," Kate shot. "I'm sure you're too good for that, though." Tony's jaw dropped. He had seen Kate angry before, but he had never heard her be nasty.

"That was uncalled for," Gibbs said in a low tone.

"Maybe it was. But I'm not the one interrupting your vacation."

"I'm the reason you're on vacation in the first place."

"Well, I'm not getting much rest now, am I? I gave Quinn my statement. That's all I know. You can see yourselves out," Kate said, walking into the kitchen.

Gibbs strode after her. "You're not going to help us?"

"Why should I do that? You're the one who wanted me to take a vacation. That means no work."

"I was being honest when I said our superiors ordered your leave."

"Yeah? Well, you didn't argue with them, did you?" Kate opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. When she closed the door, Gibbs was still there, Tony standing behind him with a quizzical expression on his face. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, if you're staying for dinner, you can set the table. Dishes are in that cupboard."

"I never said we--"

"So either set the table or leave. Your choice." She smirked as she heard the cabinet door open and plates rattle.

"I think we've found a pattern," Gibbs said, handing the plates to Tony. He frowned and set them on the table.

"Really?" Kate said idly, turning on the stove. "Omelets good?"

"Yeah. The victims were all women; they all had the same physical description--brown hair and eyes, medium height, no piercings or tattoos; and they're all Naval officers. The first two were ensigns, the third a lieutenant junior grade, and the last one a full lieutenant."

"So obviously our guy has a problem with women in the military. It looks like he's working himself up the ranks, too," Tony said, placing silverware on the table.

"How were they killed?" Kate asked, cracking eggs over the frying pan.

"Blow to the head. Other than postmortem injuries caused after being tossed onto the rocks, that's it," Gibbs said. "What do you have to drink?"

"Look in the fridge," Kate said. "We can probably assume that he's going after a lieutenant commander next. Warn the women on base that rank or higher not to go anywhere without an escort. He's probably someone these women trusted if there's no sign of a struggle. No fingerprints?"

"A partial on the first victim. None on the others."

Kate nodded. "So he also knows what he's doing." She sprinkled in some shredded cheese. "You think it's a romance gone bad?"

"Probably," Gibbs said, "but I'm not assuming anything."

"Always good to do," Kate said, not turning from the stove. "Could also be someone with a problem with women in authority."

"Wonderful. That's probably half the men on base," Tony said, plopping down in a chair.

"Exactly. It's going to be a long, hard slog, gentlemen," Kate said. "Want to make some toast? Bread's in the bread drawer." She pointed with her foot.

Tony leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "How domestic," he said, grinning at the two agents fixing dinner and chatting.

"Feet off the table, Dinozzo," they said in unison. He put his feet on the floor and scowled.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"Sure I am--not that you'll ever find out," Kate said, smiling sweetly. Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

Kate turned off the burner and picked up the frying pan. She scooped eggs onto the three plates and set the pan in the sink, running the water. "Eat," she said unceremoniously.

"You're a pretty good cook, Kate," Tony said. "Why haven't you told us before?"

"Probably because I like my privacy, and I have better things to do with my free time than cook for two bachelors."

"You're so selfish," Tony teased.

"I know. But you love me anyway," Kate grinned.

"Ha! You wish," Tony said. Kate's smile faded. "Kate? You okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine," she said brightly.

"Where have I heard that before?" Tony said. "Oh, yeah... Friday. Before you were held hostage. Out with it, Kate."

She glanced at Gibbs, who was watching the proceedings with something bordering on amusement. "It's nothing, Tony. Drop it, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes, his gaze swinging between the two agents. Whatever was going on, he was staying out of it. "Okay." He dug into his dinner with gusto.

****

Gibbs lay still in bed and stared at the ceiling. Kate was trying hard to hide her feelings for him. Knowing they were there, however, threw a completely new light on their interaction. She avoided touching him through the entire meal and kept the discussion to a strictly professional area. Even if he had declined to answer them, she had never restrained herself from asking personal questions before. The change disconcerted him.

Romance between agents never worked. He ought to know. He'd seen it himself. Hell, he'd experienced it himself.

Nevertheless, his gut said otherwise. And Gibbs usually trusted his gut. Should he now?

He heaved a sigh and rolled over.

****

Kate woke up, her phone ringing shrilly in her ear. "Mmm... 'Lo?" she mumbled.

"What are you doing still sleeping, Kate? We need your help down here!"

"Go 'way, Tony," Kate said. She hung up the phone and pulled her comforter over her head. The phone rang again, and she groaned.

"I'm on vacation, Dinozzo. I'm supposed to stay out of it," she said, yawning into her phone.

"We could really use a trained profiler down here, Agent Todd," Gibbs responded.

"Doesn't Newport have one? A particularly good one, as I recall," Kate said. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yes, well, he and Tony just can't seem to agree to disagree," Gibbs said dryly.

"Tony get into another fight?"

"Yeah."

"He win?" Kate smiled at Gibbs' bark of laughter. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"How about at your front door?" Kate shook her head and walked out to the living room. She opened the door. Gibbs waved at her and turned off his phone.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked. Kate gave him a look.

"Do I look ready?" Kate asked. Gibbs' eyes sparkled with mischief. "Don't answer that," she said, shaking her head. "Give me ten minutes."

"Five."

"You planning on helping me get dressed?" Kate winced internally at the question.

"I am not going anywhere near your wardrobe, Kate. I know better."

"Smart man," she grinned. She disappeared into the bedroom. "So, tell me about Tony and the profiler," she called.

"They had a difference of opinion, and Tony got upset."

"What did he get upset about?" Kate asked.

"The profiler said that the women probably couldn't do their jobs, and that's why they died."

"He what?!" Kate said in shock.

"That's what I thought you'd say. It seems that we have a model for our man."

"If not the man himself," Kate snorted. "But why do I have the feeling our profiler didn't stop there?"

"Because he didn't," Gibbs said. "But I'm not telling you what he said. It doesn't bear repeating."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Gibbs," she said, coming out of the bedroom, "I've probably heard worse."

He nodded. "Probably, but I'm still not repeating it."

"Fine." Kate clipped her badge to her belt. "Let's go."

"No gun?" Gibbs asked.

Kate shrugged. "Left it in my lockbox at home."

Gibbs nodded. They got in the car.

"Kate--" Gibbs started. 

"Not now, Gibbs. I just woke up." Kate stretched her neck and heard the vertebrae pop. 

"I was just going to ask how you wanted your coffee." 

Kate smiled slightly. "Regular." 

****

Kate twirled her pen between her fingers. "No visible links between the four women?"

"None that we can find," Gibbs replied, pacing the room.

"Perhaps they're just crimes of opportunity. He sees a woman fitting the description, lures her away, and bashes her over the head," Tony said, holding an ice pack over his eye.

"Yeah, but how would he get them to go with him without struggling?" Kate said, frowning. She stared at her notebook. "Have we gotten anything back from Abby yet?"

"She said the samples we sent her were contaminated," Gibbs said.

"Wait--all of them?" Kate asked.

"Well, the last three, at least," Tony replied.

"Something about this doesn't seem right," Kate frowned.

"One of these things is not like the other," Tony quipped.

Kate looked at him sharply. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "It's from 'Sesame Street'. My nephew likes to watch it."

"No--say it again," Gibbs said, following Kate's train of thought.

"One of these things is not like the other?" Tony repeated.

Kate scrambled through the files strewn about the table. "We've been assuming that the five women were killed by the same person. But there are discrepancies between the first and the last three." She found the file she wanted. "What if there were two killers?"

"And the second was a copycat?" Gibbs asked.

"The guy would have to have access to the records in order to know what to do and what not to do," Tony said.

Kate bit her lip. "We've also been assuming that it's a 'guy'. Women are just as capable of killing as men are." The two men snorted, and she shot them a warning look. "What if it was a woman? Most women wouldn't think twice about going off with another woman."

"She would have to work in the lab, or have contacts there," Gibbs said.

"Enlisted or officer?" Tony asked, perusing a list.

"It could be either." Kate thought for a moment. "Look for a woman passed over for promotion, who works in the lab or has contact with those who do. She's probably had some psychological issues that may or may not have been addressed."

"I would say she definitely has some issues," Tony said.

"She thinks of these women as replacements for the person she thinks she should be. So she probably looks for women resembling herself," Kate continued.

Tony did a search on his laptop while the other two went through the papers. "Patricia Watkins," Tony said. "Ensign Watkins was up for promotion in the last round, but was passed over because, quote, 'The ensign, though an excellent technician, does not show enough initiative in her work.'"

"She's a lab tech?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. And look at this." He turned the laptop around.

"Well, she certainly fits the description," Gibbs said.

"She's visited a psychiatrist twice--both times for depression," Tony added.

"I think we should talk to the good ensign," Gibbs declared. Kate stood. "Not you, Kate--you're on vacation, remember?"

Kate bristled. "So I can help you now, but once you find your suspect, I'm discarded?"

"Kate, if the higher-ups get wind of this, we're all in trouble. You're not supposed to be anywhere near this investigation--especially as a potential witness," Gibbs said.

Although she was still annoyed that he could write her off so easily, Kate had to admit that Gibbs was right. "Fine. I'll go back to the cottage. But I'll need a lift," she said.

"Can you wait until after we question the ensign?" Gibbs asked.

Kate sighed. "Yeah, okay," she answered. "I'll wait here, then." She crossed her arms and watched the two men leave. Frowning, she began to clear the mess on the table.

****

Kate pressed the pencil to the paper--then stopped. She wanted to draw; she just didn't know what it was she wanted to draw. She glared at the paper. Even this was failing on her. She sighed in disgust and threw the notebook on the table. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

****

_He trailed his fingers down her sensitive neck. She giggled. He knew she was ticklish there._

"Kate," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm?" she responded, too relaxed to be coherent.

"Kate. Wake up." Her brow furrowed. "Come on, Kate. You gotta wake up."

****

"Wake up, will you?"

Kate cracked her eyelids open. "Leave me 'lone," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Kate, if you don't wake up, I'm going to go through your sketchpad and hand out copies of all your drawings," Tony threatened.

Kate was up in a flash. "You do that, and I swear I'll tell everyone at headquarters about your sleepwear--or lack thereof," she hissed.

Tony smirked. "It got you up, didn't it? Come on, Gibbs is waiting in the car."

"She confess?"

"Yeah," Tony responded. "She was one scary woman, let me tell you." He held the door open for Kate.

She turned to him before they got to the car. "Never threaten me about my drawings again, Tony. Because I have no qualms about sharing intimate details about you with the general public."

"Hey, I just wanted to wake you up!" Tony said.

"I don't care. My drawings are important to me. What would you do if someone stole your football jersey?" Kate asked.

"Kick their ass, that's what I'd do," Tony said.

"Exactly." Kate got in the car. Tony shook his head in disbelief. Some people took things way too seriously.

****

"So we'll see you next week," Tony said as Kate climbed out of the car.

"I'll be there," Kate replied. She looked at Gibbs, who didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help, Kate. It was so generous of you to take time out of your vacation to help us. You did a good job." She slammed the door after her sarcastic outburst and stomped up the steps.

"Come on, Gibbs. You couldn't even thank her for helping us?" Tony said.

Gibbs shrugged. "Why? It's her job."

Tony shook his head. "It's her vacation, Gibbs. Usually, vacation means no work. Oh, I forgot--that word probably doesn't exist in your vocabulary, does it?"

"Watch your tone, Dinozzo," Gibbs said in a low voice. Tony rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

****

Kate reported to work promptly on Monday. She refused to talk to Gibbs unless it was about a case. Gibbs, for his part, did nothing to soothe her ruffled feathers. Tony was really becoming frustrated with the two agents. They couldn't agree on anything.

"It could have been--" Kate started.

"But it wasn't. There's no evidence to support that assumption," Gibbs cut her off.

"What about the prints?" Kate raised her voice.

"They're not clear enough," Gibbs replied.

"But--"

"Stop!" Tony yelled. The other two agents looked at him in shock. "I'm sick of this! You two are acting like... like... well, I don't know like what! But you're either going to work out whatever the hell is going on, or I'm asking for a transfer!" Tony stared them down angrily. Gibbs and Kate refused to meet each other's eyes.

"That's it." Tony grabbed their arms. "You are going to talk this out."

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Interrogation room. You two can fight it out in there." Tony dragged them to the elevator. Abby followed in amusement. She had never seen him so angry before.

The elevator door opened. Tony stormed down the hallway and threw open a door. "Now you go in there, and you don't come out until this is resolved. Debating a case is one thing. Going for each other's throats is another. We're supposed to be a team."

"Tony?" Kate said before he closed the door on them. "Never grab me like that again. I will take you out."

"Don't give me a reason to, then," Tony said. He slammed the door.

"Wanna watch?" Abby asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Eavesdrop?" Tony asked, smirking. "Abby, I never knew you had it in you."

"You kidding me? This is better than a soap opera." They slipped into the darkened room adjacent to the interrogation room and watched the drama unfold.

Gibbs and Kate stood at opposite ends of the room. Kate was leaning against the door, her arms folded over her chest in a defensive manner. Gibbs paced the other end, his hands behind his back.

"We should probably invite Ducky down here," Tony grinned.

"I'll go get him." Abby left the room at a brisk jog.

Gibbs spoke first. "You do realize they're probably watching us, don't you?"

Kate nodded and looked directly at the mirror. "Dinozzo, if you're in there, I'm going to rip out your still-beating heart and stick it on a pike," she threatened. Tony blanched.

Gibbs laughed. "That was cold, Agent Todd."

"I'll do the same to you if you call me Agent Todd during this," Kate said, turning to Gibbs. "This isn't NCIS business. It's personal, and you know it."

"It's between two NCIS agents. It's threatening to disrupt the smooth working of the team--"

"It already **has** disrupted the smooth working of the team!" Kate said. "Why else would Dinozzo drag us down here?"

"Good point, Kate," Tony muttered behind the mirror. Ducky and Abby entered the room. Gerald followed behind them.

"What did we miss?" Ducky asked.

"Kate and Gibbs are arguing over whether this is personal or business," Tony said, never taking his eyes off the glass.

"Personal," Abby and Gerald said in unison.

"--I don't want to hear it, Gibbs!" Kate shouted. "You know this all goes back to my stupid confession!"

"I never said it didn't! But you're the one making a big deal out of it!" Gibbs argued.

"Big deal? Big deal? It **is** a big deal! No, wait--of course not! My feelings aren't a big deal! My heart breaking every day--that's not important at all! All that's important is that the job gets done!" Kate kicked the table.

"The job is most important! We can't let our personal feelings get in the way!"

"I told you that I wanted a transfer. Why wouldn't you let me?"

"Because running won't solve anything, Kate!"

"I think it would solve a hell of a lot!"

"Like what?"

"Like how I feel about you!"

Gibbs sat in a chair. "Look, Kate. You know that romance--"

"Yeah, I know. You've told me plenty of times. 'Romance between agents, Kate. It doesn't work.' Unfortunately, Gibbs, I can't just turn off my feelings as easily as you can."

"Ten bucks says she's in love with him," Gerald said.

"Come on, Ger. That's obvious. Twenty says he's in love with her," Abby chimed in.

"Betting on our colleagues' love lives? Not very professional," Ducky said. Without missing a beat, he added, "I'll take that bet, Abby."

"You think it's easy for me to turn off my feelings, Kate?" Gibbs asked. "I'm not that cold." 

Kate snorted. "Please. Other than that smart-assed remark after the emergency blow, I don't think you had any reaction to it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You want to test that hypothesis?"

"This is not a time to crack jokes, Gibbs! I'm serious! I love you, and you'll never feel the same way about me!" Gibbs went perfectly still.

"Oh, direct hit!" Tony crowed.

"Go for the gold, girl!" Abby grinned.

"He'll never admit it," Ducky said.

"Why do I always have to fall for men that are off-limits?" Kate said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know what? I give up. You don't want me. Why should I torture myself--" Kate suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall.

"I never said I didn't want you, Kate," Gibbs said, breathing raggedly. "But I was serious when I said that romance between agents never work. I'm living proof of that."

"Don't screw with me, Gibbs," Kate said in a low voice. "I don't think that I could handle it after--" He cut her off with a kiss.

Tony's mouth dropped open in shock. "Gibbs just--he just--" he stuttered. "Gibbs **kissed** Kate!"

"Ha! Pay up!" Abby exclaimed.

"He never said he loves her, Abby," Gerald interjected. She gave him a look.

"Now I'm really confused," Kate said when they broke apart.

"Me, too," Gibbs agreed.

"If you're that confused, why did you--" He kissed her again. She practically melted into his embrace.

"Would you please stop cutting me off?" Kate said, catching her breath. "You better not be messing with me, Gibbs. Because I really will shoot you."

"I'm not messing with you, Kate. And for God's sake, call me Jethro."

Ducky sighed and reached for his wallet. "I must say, I never saw that one coming," he said, resignedly handing Abby a crisp twenty. She did a short dance of triumph.

"I want a transfer, Jethro," Kate said.

"Approved." She smiled and kissed him. "Where to?" he asked.

"Don't care. Nearby." He spun her around and backed her against the table. Drawing back slightly, he looked into her eyes. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I still think romance between agents--"

"Doesn't work. I think that's more of a guideline than a solid rule. Now shut up." She pulled his head down for a long, steamy kiss.

Ducky cleared his throat as Gibbs' hand strayed perilously near Kate's breast. "I think it's time to go." He led the way out of the observation room.

"Tony. Come on," Abby said, taking his arm and pulling him away.

"He--she--they--" Tony sputtered. "My eyes. My EYES!" he moaned in pain as Gibbs bent Kate over the table.

"I think it's kinda sweet," Abby said.

"You would," Tony replied. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in bewilderment.

"They're in looooove," Abby grinned. "**And** I won a bet." She turned off the light and closed the door.

  


End 2/2.


End file.
